The Chronicles of Reno
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hello everyone. I am a fan of Final Fantasy Advent Children. And I am an obsessed fan with the hot red head Reno. So I wanted to create a story for him before, during and after Advent children, so here it is. Thank you. (Rated K for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Zacari laid on the soft bed surrounded by darkness and silence. Her heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. The doctor had just left the room to investigate a noise in the room where her newborn children lay asleep. Tears of fear and agony fell from her dark green eyes and mixed with sweat. She could feel her heart slowly breaking. She stared at the darkened ceiling. The sun had gone down and the moon was peeking over the horizon. The only light in this bedroom was a small flame in a lantern.

Oh please, she prayed, let my babies be alive. But in her heart, she could feel something was missing. Something had gone wrong in the nursery. A nurse entered the room.

"Zacari."The nurse bowed and Zacari gasped."A thief has broken into the children's nursery and has stolen both of them."

Zacari screamed and held her head. If she wasn't already in agony, she would have been tossing and turning like a mad man. She cried and she couldn't stop crying. Her soul ached like a hot rod was being jabbed into it. She wanted to rip her heart out, she wanted to get up and hunt down the thief. She wanted her children back.

"Please Zacari."The nurse begged, holding Zacari down."You must clam down, we mustn't wake Jerran."

She fell silent, remembering her eight year old son who slept in the room across from her. She wanted him in there with her. She wanted to protect him, she wanted to see if he was still there. The door opened and a shadowy figure called out for the nurse to leave the room. The nurse left and doctor returned. In his arms was a crying newborn. Zacari couldn't believe it, one of her children was here, alive. She smiled and chuckled at the sound of the cries emanating from the small bundle in the doctors arms.

"Zacari." The doctor said." The thief has left one of them behind."

"Only one?"She asked, attempting to sit up. Her arms gave in and she fell back on the bed.

"Yes, a boy."Zacari pushed herself up to a wall in a sitting position." The thief has disappeared with your daughter however." She held out her thin arms pleadingly.

"Let me hold him."She demanded, panting.

The doctor gently put the newborn into Zacari's arms. The newborn's cries went silent as Zacari cradled him, tears of joy and agony mixing together as she stared in awe at the newborn. The newborn's bright eyes looked up at her, studying her. She caressed the baby's face, waiting to see if he was going to disappear into dust in her arms.

"You're so light my young one."She whispered as the nursling went to sleep.

"We tried to capture the thief but-"

"Will you please shut up?" She sobbed as her body began to shake."It's bad enough my only daughter is gone."

"Miss-"

"Security should have been better!"She shouted, closing her eyes in pain." This is our home! And only one of my newborn children are alive!"

She went silent as a door opened and three men in SOLIDER 2nd Class uniforms rushed in. The middle one approached Zacari with excited strides. He removed his dark gray helmet and set it on a nearby table. Zacari kept her head down, hiding her pain. The man ran over to her with a small smile which quickly faded.

"Zacari, what's wrong?" The man asked, holding Zarcari's shoulders. Zacari opened her eyes and looked at the newborn boy who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Your wife has given birth, 2nd Class SOLIDER Jaythan." The Doctor replied. Jaythan looked at his wife, concerned of why she was griefed.

"Why are you so sad?"He asked, sitting beside her." We have another child. Jerran has a younger sibling to teach, someone who will look up to him and follow in his footsteps."

"That's not why I'm crying."She sobbed and buried her face into the stomach of the sleeping bundle.

"Is there something wrong with our newborn?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I gave birth to twins."

Jaythan was shocked. He, like everyone else including Zacari, believed that Zacari was carrying one child. He smiled proudly, twins were very rare in a family and his wife just gave birth to a pair. He rubbed the baby's head and started looking around the room, searching for the new baby.

"Where is the other child?"He asked. Zacari was silent for a moment, she didn't know how to tell him that their only daughter was gone.

"She's gone."Zacari whispered. Jaythan's heart dropped and began to ache. He looked down at the newborn boy resting in Zacari's arms. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and swallowed his distress.

"Gone?"He looked at her."What do you mean gone? She's can't be..."

"Someone stole her right out of the nursery." She growled as she tightened her grip protectively around the baby.

"Sent out search parties at once!"Jaythan commanded to his comrades. He pointed his finger to the smallest one with spiky red hair and dark brown eyes."Navon, go to the nearby villages and tell them to keep an eye out for someone suspicious."

"Yes sir."Navon saluted, turned and dashed to the door.

"Rain,"Jaythan pointed to the last SOLIDER. His silvery white hair was tied in a loose pony tale, his dark gold eyes were terrified." Go to all the cities and choose leaders to search the forest regions and any other deserted places."

"On it Jay."Rain said, shaking.

" Find my missing child!"He shouted as both men ran out the door.

"It was a girl."Zacari whispered." I wanted to name her Rena."

"We still have her twin."Jaythan said comfortingly." By they way, is this one a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."Zacari replied looking up at Jaythan. He reached down and gently pulled the baby out of her arms. Jaythan looked down proudly as he paced the room with the bundle in his arms. The infant felt so fragile, so small in his arms that Jaythan feared he would disintegrate like sand in a the wind. The baby's pale face seemed to glow in the dim light of the candle.

"Jerran, come in here son."Jaythan said, peeking around the corner. Zacari looked over at the door.

When did he get up? She asked herself. A moment later, a small boy came around the corner. His pale blond hair stood out in the darkness, his pajama's fitted loosely around his lanky figure.

"Yes father?"The boy asked in a tired tone.

"Come meet your brother."

"I thought I was to have a sister." Jerran wondered as he walked in.

"A brother is just as good as a sister."Jaythan stated, crouching down so Jerran could see." He will do whatever you do, make sure you set the right example."

"Yes father."Jerran nodded as his green eyes studied his baby brother's face." What is his name?"

"Reno."Zacari replied quickly.

"Reno?"Jaythan asked, giving the baby named 'Reno' back to her. Zacari nodded, smiling joyfully.

"It is the male name of my mother."She held Reno close to her heart as another tear fell from her eyes.

Jaythan stuck out his chest and stood tall." Reno will be our replacement child for our missing child. No one is to ever know about our missing baby until she has returned."

Zacari looked up at Jaythan, stunned." And just how are we going to explain her all of a sudden appearance?"

"We will keep her hidden until shes older. We will tell everyone that we have adopted her."Zacari felt a cold shudder as she listened to his words. Jaythan was thinking that his way was the best way for all of them. But she wondered if they were for them or for his reputation? To her, he wanted to lock up his own daughter and then pretend she's not his actual daughter. It sounded sick and wrong to her. Deep in her heart, she prayed that her daughter is with a good family and she will never be found. She couldn't bear couping up her daughter in this dark house.

"What about the doctor?"Zacari asked, hoping that the doctor would do something.

Jaythan turned to look at her and Zacari fought off a gasp. She recognized that look in his sky blue eyes, he was planning something evil."I'll take care of him myself."

"What of Navon and Rain?" Surely he wouldn't dare kill his own friends.

"My dear,"He smiled maliciously." Haven't you heard? They've died in battle and only one survived."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jerran! Reno! Come here!" Zacari yelled. Jerran set his book on the oak table and walked over to Zacari.

"Yes mother?" He asked in a polite manner. Zacari looked at him, then behind him. Her dark green eyes turning hard.

"Where the hell's your brother?"She demanded, Jerran stepped back intimidated and lowered his head to hide his anger.

"I do not-"

"Here I am!" A voice yelled, coming around the corner. Zacari and Jerran looked at the direction of the voice.

"Reno!"Zacari shouted.

Reno stood in the wide, wooden doorway, his bright red hair and pale colored clothes were caked in mud and grass. The wet mud dropped onto the light oak floor, forming a puddle. Zacari's mouth stayed wide open as she stared in horror. She gritted her teeth as her anger grew while Reno stood still, smiling.

"What did I tell you about the mud puddle!?" She shouted, marching up to him.

"You told me leave it alone. You didn't tell _it_ to leave _me_ alone." Reno replied as Zacari grabbed his wrist and dragged him up stairs.

"You knew what I meant!"

Reno giggled as Zacari pulled him into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and turned to scold him, but her anger disappeared. Reno's bright eyes looked up at her innocently and his thin lips formed a wide smile. His face had the same baby features his _father _had, one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She let out a frustrated sigh, she couldn't stay mad at him. He resembled her and his _father_ too much. She gasped and hunched over, holding her stomach.

"Momma?" Reno asked, concerned. Then he smiled."Stop playin' games. You're fine."

Zacari slowly sat back up, thinking of the pain that she felt in her stomach. The familiar pain she's had more than once and her heart warmed at the realization.

"I'm not so sure about that kiddo." She sat up and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number, sat Reno on the floor and held the phone to her ear."Hello, doctor? Yes it's Zacari." She said quickly, smiling.

Reno sat still, waiting for her to finish her conversation. He hated doctors, like most kids his age. They were evil creatures delivering gross medicines and painful shots to every child.  
He noticed her eyes turning from hard to excitement. Maybe he wouldn't be punished for disobeying. But Jerran dared him to jump into that mud puddle. He challenged him and Reno did it just to prove him wrong. Why didn't he say something?

Zacari put the phone down and Reno walked over.

"What's wrong momma?" He asked. Zacari looked down and smiled brightly at him.

"I might have some big news to tell everyone later tonight."She replied, lowering to his level.

"Big news? You mean we're going to the village?" He asked excitedly. Reno and Jerran were rarely allowed to go to the village. Jaythan confided both of them to the forest when they were that excitement turned to dust when Zacari shook her head.

"No, we're not going to the village. But the news is just as exciting."

Reno raised a thin eyebrow curiously. What could be more exciting than going to the village?

"Worry about it after you've had a bath." She stated, removing Reno's shirt.

Zacari started the water and finished undressing him, avoiding getting dirt on her clothes.

"She was in my dream again momma."Reno said, sitting in the white tub.

" The Dream Girl?" She asked, filling her hands with soap. She gently began to scrub his head.

"Yeah. She wanted to play with me."

"What did you play?" She asked concerned.

"Hide and seek." He whispered."We might play again tonight."

"Is she coming to the house?"Zacari's body tensed protectively. Reno has been having these dreams since he was two, and each dream was with the same girl. And in every dream they would always play a game, like they were best friends. Reno started calling her 'Dream Girl' when he was two and has been for the past six years. No one thought anything of it, but it still concerned her.

"No, she only comes in my dreams."Reno started splashing the water.

"What's her name? Her actual name." Zacari demanded.

"I don't know."He shrugged."She never tells me."

Zacari cursed under her breath."What does she look like?"

"She has bright red hair, it looks almost orange."

"Like yours?"Zacari asked, trying to imagine this 'Dream Girl'.

"Yeah and she has the color of eyes as me."

If only I could tell you about your twin, Zacari thought to herself, maybe you wouldn't be having these dreams. There's a lot of things I wish I can tell you. But I can't, you're not ready.

She finished his bath, dried him off and gave him new clothes. "Now don't do that again!" Reno nodded, getting dress. The sound of the door opening and closing made Reno run out the door. His heart filled with excitement as he turned the corner. Then Reno looked down in disappointment as the doctor walked in. The doctor was tall, his black hair was choppy, his dark eyes seemed intimidating, his white lab coat reminded Reno of a mad scientist.

"Zacari?"He asked, looking around.

"In here." Zacari said, gesturing to the bathroom. "Reno, run along." Reno slowly walked away, keeping his gaze on the doctor. The doctor walked by him as if he didn't see him and closed the door.

Reno ran and sat beside Jerran. For awhile, he just sat and watched tv. Every now and again, he spotted Jerran looking at him with anger. Reno didn't want to ask, he didn't feel like arguing with him. The doctor came out from the bathroom and opened the front door, nearly running into Jaythan. He bowed his head and walked by him.

"Hello everyone." Jaythan greeted plainly, walking in. Jerran and Reno ran forward and bowed.

"Hello father."Jerran said, smiling.

"Hi father."Reno stuttered, trying to copy Jerran's posture.

Jaythan placed a finger under Reno's chin and lifted his head up. Jaythan smiled warmly.

"Smile my son, life is far too short to frown."

Reno smiled a small smile.

"Life's too short for anything." Zacari added, walking in with a proud smile on her face."I have very big news Jay."

"And what could that be?" Jaythan grumbled, he never liked being called 'Jay'. It wasn't proper for someone to give a SOLDIER a nickname.

"I'm pregnant."She said, grinning with pride. Reno smiled excitedly. He always wanted to be a big brother, he hated being the youngest and the smallest of the family. And he always wanted to have someone who will actually play with him.

Jaythan grinned and a shiver went down Reno's spine. His sky blue eyes seemed to hold a dark secret that Reno wouldn't understand. Jerran looked away and down to the floor, his hands shaking.

"That is very big news."Jaythan stood and patted Jerran's shoulder." Looks like Jerran and Reno are going to be big brothers."

"I get to be a big brother too!" Reno shouted gleefully.

" Reno!"Jaythan shouted in a sharp, intimidating tone. Reno stopped and looked down, ashamed for getting excited." You must remain calm and keep your thoughts collected like Jerran."Jerran smiled proudly.

"Yes father."He whispered. Jaythan looked at Zacari with hard eyes. Zacari's smile slowly disappeared as she met his gaze.

"Tomorrow, prepare the boys. We are going to the village for the Observance."

"Not Reno, he's too young." Zacari said quickly in a protective tone. Reno heart filled with excitement.

"I will do it tomorrow Zacari."He decided harshly."Reno is of age and Jerran is past the age limit, if I let this go any further they won't-"

"Jerran is 16 years old, he can take it better than Reno!"She shouted." He's eight years old! You can't-" Zacari fell silent as Jaythan's hand smacked her face and she fell to the ground. Reno ran to Zacari.

"Momma!" Reno looked up at Jaythan filled with anger that quickly turned to intimidation. Jaythan's pupils were not round like usual, instead they were narrow, like a wild cat. A second later, they returned to normal.

"Do not interrupt me." He said and walked out of the room.

Jerran ran to Jaythan. Zacari buried her head into her hands and started sobbing.

"Momma?"Reno asked."Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry Reno."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was slowly approaching over the distant hills, the air was icy cold, the crickets were still singing their song and the fireflies were lighting the darkened area around the cottage. Reno was hardly awake and dressed in a dark hoodie. He felt like he was going to pass out where he stood, but they were going on a trip and Reno was excited for the trip to the village. Maybe they were going to his favorite market? Maybe they were going to a toy store? Whereever they were going, Reno was excited.

Jerran stood in front of the door and Jaythan went into the next room. Zacari was sound asleep in Reno's bed. Reno didn't know how she got there, he remembered going to bed alone then he woke up and she was there.

"Ssshh Reno."She whispered, wrapping an arm around him."Go to sleep."

Reno obeyed her and went to sleep. It seemed to be only moments later that Jaythan was waking him up.

"Why are we up so early anyway father?" Reno whined, rubbing his tired eyes."The market's not opened during this time is it?"

"Silence Reno." Jaythan commanded, pulling his hood over his mess of hair. He opened the door and Reno shivered as the cold breeze bit his pale face.

"Bur!" He cried, backing away."I'm not going out there. It's too cold and it's too dark. Why can't we wait til it's light and warm out father?"

Jaythan's hand slapped Reno acrossed the face. Reno landed hard on the ground, with teary eyes he looked at Jaythan.

"I told you to be silent." Jaythan growled, forcing Reno up and shoved his hood over his red hair. He pushed Reno and Jerran out the door and closed it.

"Why isn't momma coming?" Reno asked, shivering. Jaythan's hand slapped him again.

"Shut your mouth boy." He growled, walking forward. Reno held the red spot on his face. Jerran walked further ahead, leaving him in the dark. Reno followed behind quietly through the walk. When the sky was brighter and the air was warmer, they came upon buildings and earlier morning risers.

Jaythan held Reno's small hand as they walked through the village and Jaythan stopped. Jerran pulled up his hood and lowered his head. Jaythan gestured for Reno to be quiet. They walked cautiously in the village with Jaythan leading them. Jaythan studied the area around them, making sure they weren't being followed.

"So the second rate SOLIDER wannabe shows his face in my village." A man said, Jaythan stopped and looked to the left. He let out an annoyed sigh. Reno looked over as a tall man approached them, his hair was golden and spiky and he wore a police uniform.

"Take it and shove it Keon." Jaythan crossed, glaring at 'Keon'." At least I am a SOLDIER."

"Ha!" Keon mocked. "You're such a wannabe. What brings you to my village anyway?"

Reno felt anger burning inside him. Who did this guy think he was?

"I'm here for the Observance."Jaythan replied.

"I hope not for that boy of yours." Keon stated, looking at Jerran who lowered his head."They'll never let him in."

"If not him then my youngest." He pulled Reno forward and held him tightly in front of him. His fingers digging into Reno's shoulders. Keon's dark eyes looked over Reno with self-arrogance, comparing him, seeing his flaws.

"Him?"He scoffed." If he's anything like you, he's a joke!"

"Hey Keon, say hello to Cloud for me when you see him." Jaythan snarled with a grin. Keon's smile slowly disappeared and his dark eyes narrowed at Jaythan. "If you don't mind Keon, my sons and I are in the middle of leaving." Jaythan pushed Reno and Jerran forward.

"See ya loser." Keon mumbled, turning around.

Reno watched with an arrogant, triumphant smile as he walked further into the village. Jaythan stopped behind a market and opened the back door to a cellar. The cellar was dark and musty on the inside.

"No way am I going in there."Reno stated, trying to break free of Jaythan's grasp. Jaythan raised his hand and Reno flinched.

"Unless you want to be punished again, I suggest going down there." He pushed Reno behind Jerran down the stairs. The cellar was as Reno thought, it was dark and smelled like cigarette's and alcohol. Men were sitting at green round tables, playing cards and smoking cigars. One of the men, a balding giant walked up to them. Reno tried to hide behind Jerran, but Jaythan had a tight grip on his wrist.

"Jaythan, we were starting to worry you have forgotten us." The man said, his voice dark and intimidating.

"I could never forget you guys." Jaythan stated, smiling." I hope there is room for us during the Observance."

"I hope you plan on Marking him." The Bald Man said, pointing at flinched and hid behind Jaythan, hoping that the man didn't see him.

"Well...he was back up incase Jerran can't." Jaythan said, tighting his grip on Reno's wrist. The Balding Man looked at Reno, studying him. Reno tried to fight his fear, but his body started trembling the more the man stared at him. Reno had to admit, he felt scared, petrified by this stranger. What did he want with him? Why were they here to see him?

The Balding Man stood up straight and snapped his chubby fingers. Three guys from a nearby table stood up and walked over to the Balding Man.

"Boys, gather the small child." The Balding Man commanded, his dark eyes looking at Reno and his mouth formed a malicious smile.

"Father...hey don't touch me!" Reno yelled as a man scooped him up. Reno struggled with all his strength to break free, but it was in vain.

"What about Jerran?" Jaythan asked, holding Jerran's arm tightly. Jerran's eyes were pleading, he wanted to be a part of the Balding Man looked at Jerran, examining him up and down. Finally, he shook his head.

"Sorry Jaythan."The Balding Man said."He's too old for the Observance."

"But how can the other half be completed?" Jaythan cried, his heart filled with disappointment.

"He will only have half of this Blessing, the other half will go to your next child. But Jerran is far too old."

"Only a few years-"Jaythan stopped when the Balding Man striked him."Yes I understand."

Reno was placed in the center of a circle and strapped down at the wrist and ankles.

"Father! Big brother! Get them off me!" Reno screamed as he struggled against the restraints. Hooded figures surrounded him, one held a large book, the other held a tool and paint. Reno felt fear shoot up his body as the inched closer.

"Get away from me!"Reno shouted as a tear came to his eye.

"Is he going to keep shouting?" One of the figures asked.

"Let's make sure he won't scream too loudly." The other said, gagging Reno. Reno's screams were silent as a red marker touched the side of his face and trailing down his face. The hooded figures picked up a surgical knife and started to carve into the side of his face. The excrutiating pain was unbearable, it felt like a knife was carving his face like a bird. He looked over at Jaythan, begging him to save him, begging him to stop them. But Jaythan stood there, smiling proudly. Jerran looked away with anger.


End file.
